One of the most common processes in mining and metallurgy is the comminution processing or disintegrating of ore. Comminution is achieved by blasting, crushing and grinding.
When operating a grinding circuit of a comminution process, changing ore characteristics result to variation in grinding capacity, produced particle size distribution and energy consumption per processed tons of ore. Due to high operating costs and value of material flow, optimizing the operation of a grinding circuit of a comminution process has a high economic impact on performance of a mineral processing plant.
In general, there are some problems with the prior art solutions for controlling of a comminution process. The problem therefore is to find a more reliable and accurate solution for controlling of a comminution process.
There is a demand in the market for a method for controlling of a comminution process which method would provide a better controlled comminution process when compared to the prior art solutions. Likewise, there is a demand in the market for an arrangement for controlling of a comminution process which arrangement would have a better controlled comminution process when compared to the prior art solutions.